1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting structure for supporting a basketball pole or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a ground sleeve having a deformable open end to accommodate insertion and removable of a square-shaped basketball pole and, alternatively, to a four-piece ground sleeve that has a compact shipping arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
Pole support systems for supporting poles in an upright, vertical position have been available in a number of industries. For example, in the electric pole industry, metal support stands have been used to mount telephone poles, for example, of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 982,380 to Martin.
However, the basketball industry is somewhat different from, for example, the electric pole industry because mounting a basketball pole requires additional/different considerations such as consumer assembly, removal and stability during rough play. For example, it is desirable to secure a basketball support pole for a free-standing backboard and goal assembly as rigidly as possible in the ground to minimize or dampen out vibrations that are generated by a basketball striking the backboard and/or the support pole. Toward this objective, a lower end of a free-standing, basketball support pole typically has been encased in cement, asphalt or the like in the ground adjacent the playing surface while an upper end of the support pole supports the backboard assembly secured thereto. Thus, the pole is securely maintained in a fixed and erect position.
One result of providing a rigidly fixed free standing support pole in this manner is that the support pole is effectively permanently secured within the ground such that subsequent removal thereof is time and labor intensive. However, there are a number of instances where removal and/or replacement of the support pole from the ground is desirable. For instance, during long periods of inclement weather, the support pole, typically made from cast iron, steel or aluminum tubing (hereinafter referred to as "metal"), is susceptible to rusting and/or corrosion which deteriorates the appearance and eventually the structural integrity of the metal support pole. Also, the pole may become damaged by vehicles parking in close proximity to the pole, or by stresses induced during play. In any case, it is generally desirable to removably mount the support pole in the ground. With the in-ground cement mounting system, the pole cannot be moved without breaking up and removing the concrete "slug" from the pole and starting over. Thus, other ways to mount a basketball pole have been attempted.
One known way to mount a basketball support pole in the ground is through the use of a metal ground sleeve positioned on the end of the pole prior to installation into the concrete. One type of sleeve is for use with a square pole and is of a two-piece construction utilizing wedges to stabilize the pole in the sleeve. Another type is for use with a round pole and is of a single piece cylindrical shape having a locking tab for stabilizing the pole in the ground sleeve. Although these systems are designed for removability, the sleeve and pole are both metal and make flush metal-to-metal contact for most of their surfaces that are in contact. This connection can lead to corrosion and surface friction, which make pole removal difficult.
Therefore, what is needed is a ground sleeve that is weather and corrosion resistant, accommodates manufacturing tolerances, and is removably secured to the pole to support the pole in a rigid upright position. Moreover, there is a need for a ground sleeve that helps guide or position the pole in the ground sleeve, yet does not compromise removability of the pole. Furthermore, a ground sleeve that can be shipped in a compact nested shipping arrangement would provide certain advantages. U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,229, assigned to the assignee of this application, provides solutions to many of these problems for a round pole, while this patent application provides solutions for a square or generally square-shaped pole. However, the features of both may be incorporated into a variety of different shaped ground sleeves to accommodate varying shaped poles.